Un amour inévitable
by Cassiopee Lestrange
Summary: De nouveaux arrivant chez les Volturi ,ils vont mettre le bazar , se faire des ennemies et des amis .Mais et l'amour dans tout ça? En pause, pour réécriture.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Un amour inévitable

Intro :

L'homme se tenait à genou face aux trois rois, s'il avait été encore un humain il aurait certainement sué tant la peur s'insinuait en lui.

-Pi... pi. Pitié seigneur je n'ai rien fait je vous suis fidèle

-Tes actions montrent clairement le contraire, grogna Caius

-Aro finissant en, veux-tu ? ordonna Marcus

Aro sembla réfléchir un puis fit un bref signe de tête à Félix, celui-ci commença à avancer, mais le prisonnier tenta quelque chose :

-J'ai une information qui pourrait vous intéresser,

Félix continua son avancée mais Aro le stoppa :

-Attends Félix écoutons ce qu'il a à dire, dit le roi Volturi en se tournant vers le vampire à genou.

-Il y quelques années j'ai rencontré un frère et une sœur vampires, et il s'avère qu'ils ont tous les deux des dons très intéressant qui pourrait vous être utile.

Aro sembla réfléchir un instant puis s'avança vers le captif, et demanda

-Qui sont-ils et quels seraient leur supposés dons ?

-Inaya et Jamal, anciens esclaves, Inaya peut se métamorphoser à volonté et Jamal je l'ai endormi des vampires par un simple contact

Endormir des vampires cela intrigua tous les Volturi présents, Aro se précipita sur Pedro et pris sa main droite et ferma un instant. Puis après ce qui sembla une éternité, il rouvrit les yeux.

-Où puis-je les trouver ?


	2. Chapter 2 Mission

Chapitre 1

-Aro, arrêtes tu me donne le tournis, râla Caius irrité de voir son ami faire les cents pas depuis une demi-heure.

-Mais Caius, un vampire capable d'endormir d'autres vampire ainsi qu'un autre capable de changer son apparence à volonté, c'est incroyable, fit Aro ahuri

-Pas plus que Jane, Alec ou même Démétri, ajouta Marcus

-Plus rien ne t'impressionne mon cher Marcus, donc ton avis sur ce coup ne vaut rien, enchaîna Aro

Avant que Marcus ai pu répliquer, les trois rois entendirent frapper à la porte.

-Entrez, ordonna Caius

La porte s'ouvrit sur Démétri, Félix et Alec, les trois gardes s'inclinèrent devant leurs rois.

-Ah vous voilà, commença Aro

-Comme vous l'avez entendu plus tôt nous souhaitons beaucoup rencontrer les deux vampires dont Pedro nous a parlé, continua Caius

-Nous vous avons choisi pour nous les amener, termina Marcus

-Bien maîtres, répondirent en cœur les trois vampires

Ils se levèrent et avant qu'ils ne sortent Aro rajouta

-Bien sûr l'échec n'ai pas toléré

En sortant du bureau de leurs maîtres les gardes allèrent se préparer pour partir en mission.

Alec entra dans sa chambre quand il vit sa sœur assise sur son lit.

-J'imagine que tu as été choisi pour la mission, devina Jane

-Oui avec Démétri et Félix, acquiesça Alec

-J'aurais pu vous accompagner, ajouta Jane et boudant

-Il semble que les maîtres ne soient pas de cet avis, répondit son jumeau le sourire aux lèvres

Félis fut le premier prêt, comme d'habitude se disait dit-il, Démétri doit surement se coiffer quand à Alec il dit au revoir à sa jumelle. Alec et Démétri arrivèrent enfin. Les gardes prirent la direction de la France.

Arrivés en France les trois gardes ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver la propriété indiquée par Pedro, mais celle-ci était vide. Grâce à l'odeur présente dans la maison Démétri pu quand-même localiser les vampires et il détecta un troisième vampire vivant avec eux.

-Alors où sont-ils ? demanda Alec

-Vous n'allez jamais me croire, dit-il

-Dis toujours, l'encouragea Félix

-Chez les Cullen, les informa le traqueur

-Oh non, râla Alec

-Bon quand il faut y aller, faut y aller

Les trois gardes arrivèrent une journée plus tard à Forks. Une fois près du domaine des Cullen, ils virent toute la famille de végétariens réunie plus quelques loups. Tout de suite une odeur particulière attira Démétri, « elle est là » pensa-t-il au loin il vit Edward Cullen sourire. Mais il n'y avait pas seulement les Cullen et les loups présents, on distinguait trois autres vampires. Tous les trois étaient de couleur noirs, deux femmes et un homme. La plus âgée devait avoir la quarantaine quand elle fût transformée, de long cheveux noirs un visage ovale, fin et bienveillant. Le jeune homme ressemblait beaucoup à la première femme sauf qu'il avait des traits plus masculins et les cheveux courts. Il semblait évident que ces deux vampires eu été du même sang pendant leur vie humaine. Quant à la troisième bien qu'elle eut la peau de la même couleur que les deux autres, elle ne leur ressemblait pas, les cheveux mauves avec des mèches blanches et les yeux gris. Alec la trouva magnifique au premier regard mais bien vite il se ressaisit et reprit son comportement de Volturi.

Carlisle en bon chef de clan prit la parole

-Alec, Félix, Démétri, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite

Alec répondit :

-Les rois vous envoient leurs salutations et nous avons la mission de ramener le clan de vampire qui réside actuellement chez vous auprès de nos maîtres.

En entendant cela la chef du clan s'avança à la hauteur du docteur et demanda :

-Pourquoi les rois veulent-ils nous voir ?

-Vous le serez en venant avec nous, et je vous déconseille de refuser

Lela regarda ses enfants puis se retourna vers Alec et dit :

-D'accord nous vous suivons mais ma fille a quelque chose à faire pour les Cullen, pouvez-vous attendre deux heures le temps qu'elle termine.

-Aucun problème nous revenons d'ici deux heures, répondit Alec et il partit avec Démétri et Félix.

-Mère pourquoi avoir accepté ? demanda Jamal

-Se mettre à dos les Volturi ne fait as parti de mes plans et puis je suis curieuse.

-Carlisle a un tableau d'eux à l'intérieur cela aurait pu largement combler ta curiosité, lui indiqua Inaya

Lela sourit à ses enfants.

-Bien et si nous y retournions ? Proposa Jasper


	3. Chapter 3 Proposition

Chapitre 2 un amour inévitable

Inaya se trouvait dans la grande salle des Volturi, côte à côte avec son frère elle regardait sa mère parler avec Aro.

-Bienvenue ma chère Lela, salua Aro

Lela inclina légèrement la tête en signe de bonjour

-Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi êtes-vous ici,

-Effectivement, que je sache mes enfants et moi-même n'avons rien fait

-N'ayez crainte vous n'êtes pas là pour un jugement mais plutôt pour une proposition

-Je vous écoute

-Comme vous le savez j'aime particulièrement avoir dans notre garde des vampires avec des dons impressionnants et rares. Et les dons de vos enfants m'intriguent énormément. Donc je vous propose de rejoindre la garde des Volturi.

Jamal n'en cru pas ses oreilles, devenir un Volturi jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir une telle proposition certes son don était exceptionnel mais quand-même.

Lela sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis finalement dit :

-J'aimerais voir l'ambiance au sein des Volturi avant de me prononcer

-D'accord je vous laisse une semaine pour vous décider

-Merci Aro

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècle Marcus s'autorisa un ordre

-Félix accompagne nos invités à leur appartement puis fais-leur découvrir le château

Tous les vampires présents furent surpris d'entendre leur roi s'intéresser à quelque chose depuis la mort de sa femme.

-Bien maître Marcus

Félix invita les trois vampires à le suivre, ils purent ainsi visiter le château dans son intégralité. Une fois la visite terminée Félix leur montra leur appartement et leur indiqua les règles à suivre chez les Volturi.

Inaya entra dans sa nouvelle chambre, bien que parsemée de rouge ici et là elle était sobre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et se mis à réfléchir pourquoi diable sa mère avait accepté le marché d'Aro pendant plus d'un siècle ils avaient fait en sorte que jamais les Volturi n'apprennent leur existence. Et là Lela les jetait entre leurs crocs. Elle senti une main se poser sur son épaule, elle se leva et vit son frère qui lui souriait.

-Tu pensais à quoi ? lui demanda Jamal

-Tu sais très bien à quoi je pensais jam'

-Je suis sûr que tu te demandais comment quitté le château ce soir

-Tu n'es pas drôle

-Oui tu cherches à savoir pourquoi mère à accepter la proposition d'Aro, cela me paraît évident on ne dit pas non aux Volturi

-Là n'est pas la question elle savait depuis le début pourquoi ils ont demandé à nous voir et elle a accepté

-Alors qu'elle aurait pu nous demander de fuir

-Exactement plus d'un siècle que nous essayons de ne pas nous faire remarquer et là soudainement nous sommes invités chez eux

-Aya je comprends que cela puisse te choquée mais

-La seule chose qui me choque à l'heure actuelle c'est toi

-En quoi suis-je choquant ?

-Tu n'es nullement surpris par le comportement de notre mère, tu savais qu'elle allait accepter la proposition, 18 ans de soumission ne t'on pas suffit

Avant que le vampire ait eu le temps de répondre quelqu'un frappa à la porte Jamal ouvrit la porte et une petite blonde apparu, les jumeaux surent tout de suite que c'était Jane qui se trouvait devant eux. Sa réputation la précédait partout sadique la petite Jane tout comme son jumeaux Alec. Deux paires de jumeaux avec des pouvoirs surprenant Volterra ne va pas s'en remettre.

-Je suis venue vous accompagner à un de nos entraînements les maîtres voudraient connaître votre niveau en combat

Ils hochèrent la tête et suivirent la garde vers une salle très avec des équipements en tout genre. Au centre d'un grand tatami se trouvait le traqueur Démétri et Alec. Quand Inaya a vu Alec pour la première fois elle l'a trouvé charmant mais une fois sa bouche ouverte Inaya su que c'était Alec Volturi un des gardes les plus dangereux de Volturi.

-Ah voilà nos deux nouveaux, dit Félix avec un petit sourire

-Alors nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer, fit Alec je t'en prie Démétri

-Merci Alec tout d'abords nous allons vous montrer un combat entre nous puis vous tester cela vous va ?

-Non pas trop mais bon, Répondit Inaya

La réponse d'Inaya fit rire Félix et Démétri mais ne plut pas à Jane et Alec, d'ailleurs la petite blonde se retint d'utiliser son don sur le vampire aux cheveux violet. Alec et Démétri firent un combat et se fût Démétri qui gagna la première manche et Alec la deuxième.

-Maintenant à vous Félix avec Jamal et Jane avec Inaya, décida le traqueur

Cet ordre fit plaisir à Jane qui se dit qu'elle pourrait lui faire payer son arrogance. Le combat entre Félix et Jamal dura 45 minutes jusqu'à ce que Jamal fasse une erreur et Félix en profita pour le mettre à terre. Inaya fit un sourire à son frère et alla sur le tatami où Jane attendait déjà. Leur combat dura une heure si une prenait l'avantage l'autre revenait avec plus de force, elles bougeaient si vite qu'aucun humain aurait pu suivre l'affrontement. La belle métisse eu marre au bout d'un moment elle profita d'une attaque de la blonde qu'elle esquiva pour ensuite la ralentir avec son don et l'envoya dans le mur juste en face. Alec accouru vers sa sœur et l'aida à se relever, Inaya en profita pour retourner vers Jamal mais elle remarqua bien vite que la salle d'entrainement était pleine à craquer de gardes mais aussi des rois et de sa mère qui lui asséna un regard de reproche. Jane était littéralement hors d'elle jamais personne ne l'avait humilié de la sorte elle voulut attaquer par derrière mais Jamal se mit devant Inaya en grognant et Alec fit de même devant Jane.

-Eh bien quel spectacle divertissant, fit Aro

-Il n'y a plus rien à voir partez, ordonna Caius


	4. Chapter 4 Je la déteste

Chapitre 3

Jane entra dans sa chambre elle attrapa son lit en bois du 16ème siècle et le balança contre la porte. Deux minutes plus tard Alec entra dans la chambre de sa sœur et constata les dégâts.

-Jane calme-toi

-Que je me calme ?! Ce n'est pas toi qui vient d'être humiliée devant la garde et surtout devant les rois.

Alec se tu ne sachant pas quoi dire pour calmer sa jumelle, il la regarda ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses vêtements déchirés.

-Elle va me le payer Alec, je le jure elle va souffrir ici

-J'imagine

Inaya marchait vers ses appartements avec son frère à côté qui ne disait rien. Le silence pesant entre eux eu raison des nerfs du vampire.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire Jamal ?

-Non rien

-Alors quel est ton problème

Jamal allait répliquer quand des pas se firent entendre, puis deux silhouettes apparurent.

-Ah vous voilà, je me présente je suis Chelsea et voici mon ami Heidi

-Enchantée, répondit Inaya

-J'ai entendu parler de ton altercation avec Jane très impressionnant, dit Heidi

Inaya fit une grimace

-Tu pourrais dire cela à ma très chère mère

Les deux vampires se mirent à rire

-Ce soir on sort avec Démétri et Félix cela te dirai de venir avec nous ? demanda Chelsea

-Ça dépend où allez-vous ?

-Danser quelle question, répondit Heidi comme une évidence

-J'y suis

Les trois femelles tournèrent les yeux vers le seul mâle présent avec une question muette.

-Oui moi aussi cela m'intéresse, répondit Jamal

-Bien on se retrouve à 22h45 dans le hall, dit Heidi en faisant un sourire à Jamal ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Inaya

-A plus tard, leur dit Chelsea

De son côté Lela entra dans le bureau d'Aro et trouva les trois rois assis.

-Vous m'attendiez ?

-Oui Lela nous avons à parler, répondit Caius

Marcus lui proposa de s'assoir à ses côtés, quand elle fût installée Aro pris la parole.

-Alors comment trouve-tu le château ma chère Lela ?

-Il est magnifique Aro, J'avoue avoir pensé que tu surestimais sa beauté

-Je me souviens de notre première rencontre, dit soudainement Marcus

-Moi aussi mon amour, répondit Lela

Flash-back

1775, Guyane Française

Par une nuit orageuse trois hommes suivis de leurs serviteurs se rendirent dans une plantation.

-Eléazar c'est bien ici ?

-Oui Aro c'est ici que j'ai ressenti un don particulier, répondit le dénommer Eléazar

-Bien allons-nous présenter aux maîtres de ces lieux, proposa Caius

Une heure plus tard les rois Volturi se trouvait à table avec le propriétaire.

-Donc Mr Volturi vous êtes ici pour acheter un de mes esclaves ?

-Oui nous sillonnons toutes les plantations dans l'espoir de trouver un à la hauteur de nos espérances

-Soit alors vous pouvez rester ici tout le temps qui vous plaira

-Nous vous remercions Mr De larose

Le lendemain

Vu le mauvais temps apparent les rois se décidèrent à sortir à la rencontre des esclaves, ils partirent dans les champs de canne à sucre étudier l'éventuel future garde.

-Alors Eléazar, sens-tu ce don particulier ?

-Non Aro il n'est pas ici,

Ils continuèrent à chercher toutes la journée mais ne trouvèrent pas ce qu'ils voulaient

-C'est très fâcheux, commenta Aro

-Partons Aro nous perdons notre temps ici, proposa Caius

-Non restons encore un peu

-Comme tu voudras,

Marcus quant à lui étaient perdu à penser à son épouse disparue, il se demandait pourquoi rester dans ce monde si sa précieuse Didyme n'était pas à ses côtés ? Il fut coupé de ses pensées par des coups portés à la porte de leur appartement, Démétri alla ouvrir la porte et laissa apparaître une jeune femme d'à peine 19 ans.

-Pardonnez-moi pour le dérangement mais maître De larose vous attend pour le dîner

-Bien nous arrivons merci très chère

La jeune fille leur fit une révérence et parti. Marcus fut hypnotiser par cette jeune fille, yeux verts, de petite taille beau visage. Grâce à son don il put voir qu'un lien fort existait entre eux pas aussi fort que celui qu'il avait avec sa Didyme mais assez pour qu'elle lui redonne l'envie de vivre. Une fois l'esclave parti Eléazar fit savoir à ses maîtres que le don qu'ils cherchaient venait de cette fille, ce qui ravi Marcus qui savait qu'il pourrait alors la transformer.

Fin du Flash-back

-Que de bons souvenirs dommage nous t'aurions transformé ce jour-là si tu n'avais pas été enceinte.

-C'est vrai mais je ne regrette pas mes enfants sont toute ma vie

-En parlant d'eux, que pensent-ils de nous ?

-Jamal a toujours voulu être un Volturi, je le sais depuis un moment c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté de venir

-Et ta fille ?

-Pour Inaya c'est une autre histoire, elle rêve de liberté et avec notre ancien statut d'esclave elle ne supporte pas l'autorité

-Mais vu que Jamal et toi êtes ici elle restera ?

-Non ne crois pas pourvoir tenir Inaya avec ce genre de pensée, si elle veut partir elle partira et même Démétri ne pourra la retrouver.

-Cela semble fâcheux, que nous propose-tu ?

-Laissez-la se trouver des raisons de rester toute seule

-Bien mais pour le moment elle s'est déjà faite une ennemie et pas des moindres, intervint Caius

-Inaya connais la réputation de Jane si elle a pris le temps de la défié c'est qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

-De plus j'ai remarqué plusieurs liens, dit pensivement Marcus

-Lesquels mon frère ?

-Jamal et Heidi sont des Ame-sœur, pareil pour Inaya et Alec mais eux le lien est spécial

-Cela est compromettant sachant que Alec est déjà en couple.

Lela surprise demanda qui était ce vampire qui avait réussi à se mettre entre Jane et son jumeau.

-Elle s'appelle Faith, grande rousse elle a le don de lévitation et un caractère bien trempé, elle tout de suite plut à Jane ce qui fait qu'Alec s'est intéressé à elle aussi.

Je vois cela risque d'être compliqué alors.


	5. Chapter 5 Démonstration

**Chapitre 4**

Dans une des chambres occupées pas la garde, Félix faisait les cent pas attendant son ami.

-Démétri dépêches-toi Heidi va nous tuer

-J'ai presque finit, répondit le blond

-Ça fait 45 minutes que tu le dis

-Mes cheveux ont besoin de soins, tu ne peux pas comprendre

-Pff

Dix minutes plus tard quand le traqueur estima que ses cheveux étaient dignes d'être montrés ils purent enfin aller rejoindre les autres. Quand ils firent assez proche du point de rencontre. Démétri fût plaqué sur le mur par Heidi qui semblait très remonté contre lui.

-Une heure et demi Démétri ça fait une heure et demi que l'on vous attend. Même Chelsea était à l'heure.

Félix, Afton le mari de Chelsea, Inaya et Jamal ricanaient pendant que Chelsea fit une mine offusquée.

-Mais quelqu'une heure et demi quand nous avons l'éternité, sourit le garde toujours sous l'emprise d'Heidi.

-Démétri c'est ça ? Demanda Inaya

Le concerné hocha la tête.

-Eh bien la prochaine fois que tu me fais attendre plus d'une heure éternité ou pas ta nouvelle couleur de cheveux sera jaune fluo, dit-elle dans un sourire menaçant

-J'ai bien compris le message, répondit-il avec le même sourire

-Bien et si nous y allions, proposa Jamal

Tout le monde approuva et après qu'Heidi ait lâché Démétri ils se mirent en route. Dans la boîte de nuit Inaya se senti revivre elle aimait danser et faire la fête. Jamal juste à ses côtés savait que sa sœur allait se lâcher. La chanson suivante fut tik tok c'était le signal.

-Aller c'est parti, cria Inaya

Elle prit Heidi et Chelsea et parti sur la piste de dance. De loin les quatre mâles virent les trois femelles se déhancher sur la piste. Afton se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre sa femme, Jamal alla naturellement vers Heidi ce qui n'échappa à personne. De leur côté Félix et Démétri furent accostés par deux humaines. Aucuns ne virent le temps passé, ce n'est qu'une heure avant que le soleil se lève qu'ils rentrèrent au château en plein fou-rire.

-Non non le meilleur c'est quand l'humaine a renversé sa bière sur Démétri et qu'il s'est mis à faire un strip-tease, déclara Heidi entre deux rires

Mais avant que les autres n'aient pu raconter autres choses, ils furent stoppés net dans leur avancée par les jumeaux.

-Inaya et Jamal, les rois demandent à vous voir dans la salle du trône.

Jamal se détacha d'Heidi et prit sa jumelle avec lui avent que celle-ci n'ait pu provoquer la blonde. Une fois la deuxième peur de jumeau partie. Jane poursuivit :

-Vous sortez déjà les nouveaux, dit-elle froidement

-Oui ils ont accepté de se joindre à nous, de toutes évidences ils ne sentent pas supérieur à nous, de plus Inaya semble avoir du cran cela risque d'être intéressant si elle décidait de rester. Répondit Heidi avec un sourire hypocrite.

En moins d'une seconde elle fut à terre en criant à l'agonie, sous le regard sadique de Jane.

-Jane c'est bon calme toi, tempéra Alec

Sa jumelle arrêta immédiatement l'exercice de son don et parti furieuse.

Heidi se releva et fit un signe de la tête en direction du vampire pour le remercier. Celui-ci hocha la tête et parti rejoindre sa sœur.

Inaya et Jamal arrivèrent dans la salle du trône ils virent les trois rois ainsi que leur mère.

-Ah vous voilà enfin, exclama Aro en se levant de son siège

Il tendit la main à Inaya, dans une invitation à sonder son âme et ensuite il fit de même avec Jamal.

-La dernière je n'ai parlé qu'a votre mère et je ne vous ai pas demander votre avis. Mais je vois que vous vous êtes déjà fait des amis parmi nos gardes. En s'adressant à Jamal :

-Marcus a détecté le lien spécial qui vous uni à Heidi, vous m'en voyez ravi

Il se tourna vers Inaya

-En revanche-vous Inaya avez attiré les foudres de Jane

\- Elle ne me fait pas peur, de plus c'est de votre faute si elle est comme ça

Lela sentant les choses s'envenimer intervint :

-Inaya

Mais Aro l'interrompit

-Ma faute ? Et en quoi le comportement de Jane serait de ma faute ?

-Eh bien tout simplement vous l'avez pourri gâté, vous l'avez mis sur un piédestal, alors maintenant elle se croit tout permis.

-Je vois vous ne l'appréciez pas beaucoup, constata Aro

-non et vous non plus ?

-Oh et pourquoi

-Je ne sais pas mais je ne vous fais pas confiance c'est instinctif, Répondit Inaya

-Je vois peut-être, il prit sa main droite et la porta à ses lèvres puis dit : puisse-tu un jour avoir confiance en moi

-Nous verrons,

-Bien vous pouvez partir, dit Caius

Les jumeaux ne se firent pas prier pour sortir de la salle, leur mère les suivit quelques secondes plus tard. En quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent dans les appartements de Lela, une fois c'est enfants assis, elle inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Depuis qu'elle avait revu Marcus, elle avait que bientôt elle devrait en parler à ses enfants.

-Il faut que je vous parle d'un sujet, je vous demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre, fit-elle

Jamal et Inaya Hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Bien j'avais 19 ans la première fois que j'ai rencontrer les Volturi, Eleazar était déjà venu en reconnaissance mais je ne l'avais pas remarquer. Aro, Caius et Marcus avaient dit à Mr De Larose qu'ils venaient recruter un de ses esclaves en échange d'une somme d'argent. Ce qu'ils voulaient c'était moi, Eleazar à distinguer un potentiel don chez moi, ce n'est qu'après qu'ils se sont rendu compte que j'étais enceinte de vous et que par conséquent c'est vous qui aviez les potentiel dons. Les Volturi sont rester durant toute la durée de ma grossesse pour apprendre à me connaître, finalement je suis tombée amoureuse de Marcus et c'était réciproque mais des affaires plus urgentes demandaient leur attentions si bien qu'ils durent rentrer à Volterra. Par la suite vous avez grandi et moi aussi et je n'ai pas besoin de rappeler les circonstances de notre transformation.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas venir chez les Volturi tout de suite après notre transformation

-Vous avez eu beaucoup de mal à vous adapter à votre nature de vampire ensuite vos dons sont apparut. De plus nous venions de briser nos chaînes, je n'allais pas vous en mettre d'autres.

-Et pourtant nous y sommes, les chaînes se reconstruisent chaque minutes passé ici, rétorqua Inaya

-Crois le ou non, tu es libre si tu ne veux pas être une Volturi personne ne te force mais moi je reste ici j'aime Marcus et inutile de discuter.

-Donc si je n'accepte pas ton amour pour Marcus je passe pour une fille ingrate ?

-C'est un peu l'idée

Un bruit vint interrompre le début de dispute, Jamal alla ouvrir en bénissant la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Finalement il ne du son salut qu'a Démétri et Félix.

-Nous sommes venu vous chercher toi et ta sœur pour tester vos dons devant les maître.

-D'accord deux minutes, nous arrivons, leur dit Jamal

Le vampire se tourna vers sa mère et sa sœur, « Nous devons y aller vous pourrez toujours terminer cette discussion plus tard ». Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête et Lela sorti des appartement. Inaya voulu suivre le mouvement mais Jamal. Elle regarda son jumeau : « quoi ? »

-Elle ne mérite pas que tu la traite comme ça, elle s'est toujours sacrifiée plus d'une fois pour nous. Elle aussi elle a droit au bonheur. Dit-il en s'en allant

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant les porte de la grande salle, que Jamal remarqua que sa sœur ne l'avait pas suivi. Il décida d'entrer sans elle, Inaya avait toujours aimé se faire désirer.

-Eh bien où est Inaya ? Demanda Aro

-Je suis là, répondit la concernée en se plaçant à côté de son frère

-Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer, décida Cauis, lequel de vous deux souhaite commencer

-Moi, dit le vampire

Jamal se mit face à sa jumelle, et se rapprocha de ses lèvres et stoppa à seulement quelques millimètres. Il commença à inspirer le souffle d'Inaya, plus il inspirait, moins elle arrivait à rester consciente. Au bout d'une minute, tout devint noir autour d'elle et elle allait tomber mais Jamal la tenait. Tous les vampires présents fixait Inaya, elle semblait dans un espèce de sommeil.

-Fascinant, s'exclama Aro , et comment tu la ramène ?

-Je fais l'inverse c'est à dire qu'au lieu d'inspirer s'expire. Répondit il en joignant les gestes à la parole.

Inaya reprit ses esprits devant tous les vampires surpris.

-Inaya comment te sens tu ? Quelle est la sensation quand Jamal exerce son don sur toi.

-C'est comme dormir, je ne sens rien, je n'ai aucun lien avec l'extérieur.

-Voilà qui est intéressant, à ton tour alors j'ai vu dans ton esprit que ton don était complexe montre nous quelque.

Elle sourit et décida de commencer avec quelque chose de simple, elle prit donc l'apparence d'Aro, ce qui amusa fortement ce dernier. Ensuite elle se transforma en loup juste pour embêter Caius et termina en transformant les cheveux de Démétri qui devinrent rose fluo. Tous les vampires se moquèrent du traqueur qui ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'Inaya matérialise un miroir devant lui. Si les vampires avaient la capacité de s'évanouir Démétri serait actuellement dans un coma tellement il était choqué par la couleur de ses si beaux cheveux.

-Donc tu peut transformer aussi les autres, quoi d'autre ? Demanda Marcus

-Mon pouvoir est dynamique,

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Mon don modifie les cellules de tout et n'importe quoi, c'est intérieur, regardez Jamal

En quelques minutes Jamal se mit à grandir puis vieillir des rides apparaissaient sur son visage et finalement revint à son apparence initial.

-Fantastique avec ton don les gardes n'auraient plus à craindre de transgresser la loi en se dévoilant au grand jour.

-Et avec celui de Jamal nous pourrions instaurer une nouvelle punition pour des délits moins graves, conclu Marcus

-Oui mon frère une nouvelle ère pour les Volturi, fit Aro d'une voix lointaine

-On se calme rêveur, je n'ai pas encore accepter si je voulais être un Volturi ou pas. Le calma Inaya

-Oui cela va de soit, nous attendrons la fin de la semaine pour connaître votre décision.


	6. Chapter 6 Tu es un génie

Un amour inévitable

 **Coucou, voilà la suite des aventures des Volturi. Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 4

Inaya avait finalement accepté l'offre d'Aro, ça faisait trois moi qu'elle se trouvait à Voltera et franchement les choses auraient pu être pire. Elle faisait ses rondes avec Démétri et Felix des fois. Sa mère semblait sur un petit nuage avec Marcus et Jamal ne cessait de faire la cour à Heidi cette dernière bien que sensible à ses charmes le laissait mariner histoire de se faire désirer. La seule ombre au tableau était sûrement Jane et sa copine Faith la compagne d'Alec. Les premières semaines Alec et Inaya s'entendaient bien et passaient leurs après-midis ensemble. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de la rousse, en effet à son retour le vampire femelle après avoir remarqué le rapprochement entre les deux avait décider de mettre les points sur les I avec la métamorphe. Inaya n'était pas du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite, mais une chose qu'elle respectait par-dessus tout c'était le couple et ce qu'il représentait. Elle s'était donc éloigner un peu d'Alec, mais elle ne s'empêchait pas d'Irriter Faith et Jane dès que l'envie lui prenait.

Elle venait de finir son tour de garde et était allonger dans son lit quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Jamal.

-Les rois veulent tous nous voir, l'informa-t-il

Inaya soupira en suivant sans frère, quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle elle remarqua que tout le monde était présent. Elle se positionna entre Démétri et son frère. Aro se leva pour commencer son discours.

-Mes chères amis comme certains le savent déjà pour avoir été avec nous depuis la naissance du Coven Volturi. Nous allons fêter dans moins d'un mois les deux milles ans de règne Volturi.

Tous les vampires présents laissèrent échapper leur joie, jusqu'à ce que Caius ne les rappelle à l'ordre quel rabat-joie celui-là se dit Inaya.

-Pour marquer le coup comme il se doit nous allons organiser un grand bal ici à Voltera où nous inviterons tous nos Coven amis. Bien sûr chacun jouera son rôle dans la préparation de ce bal. Pour savoir quelle tâche vous ont été attribuer consulter les listes que Gianna à accrocher près de son bureau.

-S'il existe une entité supérieure là-haut entendez moi et faites-en sorte que je m'occupe de la partie ambiance. Fit Inaya en regardant le ciel, je promets d'aller dimanche prochain à la messe.

La métisse entendit des ricanements dans son dos, elle n'eut cependant pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Alec.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ris

-Tu es sérieuse tu comptes vraiment y aller si tu as ce que tu demandes ?

-Ben oui lorsque j'étais humaine j'y allais enfin un prête venait nous prêcher la bonne parole.

-Et bien allons voir ça de suite, je parie que tu n'y mettras pas les pieds, la provoqua le vampire.

-Non seulement j'irai et accompagnée.

-De qui ?

-A toi de décider,

Le vampire réfléchit et sourit : « Si tu arrives à faire entrer Démétri et Felix et à rester du début jusqu'à la fin, si tu réussis je danserais avec toi lors du bal »

-Pari tenue, et je rajoute que même les rois viendront, accepta Inaya

Ils arrivèrent devant les listes et comme prévu Inaya s'occupait de la partie ambiance du bal.

-Prépare ton corps tu bien le bouger dans deux mois.

En moins de deux heures le pari d'Alec et Inaya avait fait le tour du château sauf que personne ne savait qui devait accompagner Inaya à la messe. Quand Lela eut vent de cette affaire et décida d'aller demander des détails à sa fille. Celle-ci se trouvait avec d'autres gardes et jouais au Monopoly.

-C'est quoi cette histoire Inaya ?

-Ben on s'ennuyait avec Démétri et Felix donc on a décidé de faire un Monopoly, répondit la concernée penaud

-Je ne parle pas de ça mais de ton pari avec Alec.

-Ah ça tu es au courant

-Tout le château est au courant Inaya

-C'est juste un pari, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de faire un massacre dans l'église. Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

Lela soupira Inaya était irrécupérable : « J'espère pour toi que tu ne feras pas de bêtises », sa fille hocha la tête et retourna à sa partie. Lela décida d'aller lire un peu et s'en alla vers la bibliothèque mais elle ne parvint jamais à destination. Sulpicia et Athenodora l'accaparèrent pour l'organisation et bal et les tenues qu'elles porteraient toutes les trois.

-En tant qu'épouses nous devons être parfaites. Lui dit la femme d'Aro

-Dois-je vous rappeler que je ne suis pas l'épouse de Marcus

Athenodora balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main « c'est un détail, d'ici un ou deux ans Marcus aura fait de toi son épouse ». Lela j'imagina Marcus lui faisant sa déclaration, mais n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir car la couturière attitrée des épouses était là.

Jamal se trouvait devant la porte d'Heidi avec un bouquet de Gardénia et de Lys blanche avec des Camélia et des Géranium rouge. Il toqua et sa belle vint lui ouvrir ses s'attardèrent sur le bouquet de Jamal tenait dans ses mains. « Des Lys pour la pureté de mes sentiments, des Gardénia pour égaler ta beauté, des Camélia pour ta perfection et des Géranium pour te demander un rendez-vous » souffla Jamal tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Heidi ne sut quoi dire en plus de deux milles ans d'existence aucun homme ne lui avait jamais offert de fleurs même pas son fiancer quand elle était humaine. Voyant que Jamal attendait sa réponse elle dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : « Oui » le visage du vampire s'illumina instantanément elle sut à cet instant qu'elle avait donné la bonne réponse.

-Je viens te chercher ce soir à 20h. et il partit sans plus de cérémonie.

Quand Heidi regarda sa montre, elle paniqua il ne lui restait que cinq heures être prête. Elle envoya un message en urgence à Chelsea qui se trouvait avec les reines et Corin.

-Oh oh, fit la compagne d'Afton

-Quoi ? demanda Lela

-Jamal à inviter Heidi ce soir et elle ne sait pas quoi mettre, la connaissant elle va commencer à paniquer.

-Il lui reste combien de temps avant le rendez-vous ? demanda Sulpicia

-Cinq heures, répondit Chelsea

Athenodora, Sulpicia et même Corin firent une grimace.

-Bon Chelsea va chercher Heidi et Corin va chercher Inaya, Lela, Athenodora aidez-moi a déplacer les meubles il faudrait faire de la place pour préparer Heidi.

Deux minutes plus tard Corin revint avec Inaya, Lela demanda de transformer la salle en spa pour s'occuper comme il faut d'Heidi. Chelsea revint à son tour avec l'intéressée, celle-ci resta sans voix.

-Bon d'abord tu vas prendre un bain parfumé à la vanille, la fleur préférée de mon frère, lui ordonna Inaya

-Et nous on s'occupe de tout. Dit Chelsea

-Ça fait longtemps que le château n'a pas vu de couple naître.

-Et Alec et Faith ? demanda Lela

-Je considère Alec et Jane comme mes propres enfants, mais cette Faith je ne l'aime pas beaucoup ? répondit Sulpicia

-Et bien elle semble tenir à Alec j'ai l'interdiction de lui voler son mec, fit Inaya

-Ah bon, c'est qu'elle te considère comme une rivale, lui dit Athenodora

-Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si Alec m'intéressait, dit innocemment la métamorphe

Elle reçut un regard de toutes les femmes présentes elle sentit même le regard d'Heidi qui se trouvait pourtant dans la salle de bain.

-Bon ok, il est canon voir sexy et même à croquer mais il est pris et je respecte les couples.

-Dommage, cria Heidi de la salle de bain

-Pas besoin de crier, il n'y a que des vampires ici, lui répondit Inaya.

Cinq heures et demi plus tard Heidi était enfin prête, les filles l'avaient chouchouté pour son rendez-vous. Chelsea et Corin c'était occupé de ses mains et ses pieds. Athenodora et Lela de ses cheveux. Inaya de son maquillage et Sulpicia de sa tenue. Elle portait une robe sirène rouge pourpre, le bustier et les manches dégagées sur le côté étaient brodés et les reste de la robe était en soie.

-Si Jamal ne succombe pas je ne m'appelle plus Chelsea Volturi, dit la blonde en admirant Heidi, toutes les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Bon trente minutes de retard, c'est juste ce qu'il fallait, va le rejoindre. Dit Sulpicia

Jamal stressait Heidi avait trente minutes de retard,

-Et si elle avait changé d'avis ? demanda-t-il

Démétri, Felix, Afton et Alec levèrent les yeux au ciel, s'il n'était pas vampire il aurait déjà fait une crise de panique tant il était stressé.

-amico smettere di preoccuparsi, (l'ami arrêtes de t'inquiéter) lui dit Démétri, Heidi adore se faire désirer c'est tout. Les trois autres gardes hochèrent la tête pour confirmer les dire du traqueur.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, Jamal retint sa respiration espérant voir sa belle arriver. A la place se fut Inaya qui vint à sa rencontre.

-A c'est toi, dit-il déçu

-Wow, c'est bon tu as un rendez-vous et tu m'oublies ? Heidi retournes dans ta chambre Jamal est puni.

Jamal se rapprocha de sa sœur et lui demanda : « As-tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé ? », sa jumelle hocha la tête et il lui fit un rapide baiser avant de se tourner vers Heidi. Il avait le souffle coupé tant elle était sublime.

-Tu es encore plus ravissante que d'habitude, lui dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

Si les vampires avaient pu rougir Heidi serait à l'heure actuelle aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Jamal tendit son bras à Heidi et l'emmena hors du château.

-A votre avis ils reviendront quand ? demanda Felix

-Si Heidi fait sa difficile trois heure du matin, dit Démétri

-Moi je dis cinq heures, renchérit Alec

-Non, si Jamal se comporte comme un gentleman à minuit ils seront de retour.

-100 euro qu'ils ne reviennent pas avant 21h demain soir, défia Inaya

-Quesque qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Démétri

-C'est mon frère je le connais.

-Tenu, dit Félix, rapidement suivit des trois autres gardes.

-Bien il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

-Alec je t'attends depuis presqu'une heure, fit une voix

-Ah désolé mon amour on attendait avec Jamal l'arrivée d'Heidi, j'arrives

Alec partie rejoindre sa compagne, Afton en fit de même. Démétri et Félix commençaient leur garde dans moins de six minutes. Inaya commença à s'ennuyer. Elle décida de faire une ballade dans Voltera sauf qu'elle tomba sur Jane.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda la blonde

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, répondit la métisse en la contournant

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire beaucoup de pas, elle ressentit une vive douleur qui la cloua au sol. Elle attendit que Jane ait fini de se défouler, une fois finit elle se releva et regarda la blonde dans les yeux. Elle transforma Jane en humaine et fit apparaître ses crocs. Elle plaqua la blonde au mur et lui murmura : « Tu auras beau utiliser ton don sur les gens, jamais tu ne changeras l'opinion qu'ils ont de toi, tu m'inspire que de la pitié ma pauvre. Tu es méchante avec tout le monde car tu aigris personne dans ce bas-monde ne veut partager son éternité avec toi pas même son lit. Pauvre petite Jane ». Elle vit les larmes couler le long des joues de la blonde mais ne s'en formalisa pas. « Même ton frère quand il n'est pas à tes côtés brille bien mieux, de plus si tu utilises ton don sur moi ou un de mes amis je jure que tes larmes de tristesse ne seront rien comparer à ce que je te ferai subir. Et crois-moi j'ai été esclave, les maîtres avaient beaucoup de moyen pour nous punir à l'époque ». Après son petit discours Inaya partie comme prévu faire sa ballade de Voltera.

Inaya rentra vers l'aube elle avait passé plus de trois heures au téléphone avec Leah. Cette dernière lui avait raconter tous les potins de la Push ainsi que les derniers exploits de Renesmée dont Jacob était toujours littéralement gaga. Inaya lui avait raconter son amitié avec les gardes, ses mésaventures avec Jane et Faith ainsi que son attirance pour Alec.

Elle retourna à la préparation du bal. Elle cherchait d'excellents musiciens pour la soirée parmi les gardes Elle tomba sur des perles comme un garde français qui jouait de l'accordéon comme un dieu, ou encore un anglais qui jouait du piano aussi bien qu'Edward Cullen. Elle leur donna les partitions à apprendre. Elle fut ensuite appelée par Chelsea qui s'occupait de la partie parti « bien-être des invités ».

-Ah te voilà, j'ai pensé à faire un buffet comme apparemment il y aura quelques loups, enfin s'ils acceptent l'invitation.

-Ou que dirais-tu de faire un buffet pour les vampires avec quelques douceurs au sang humain et animal pour les végétariens en plus du buffet pour les loups.

-Tu peux faire ça ? demanda Chelsea septique

-Chérie, il n'y a rien sur cette Terre que je ne puisse faire, se vanta la métisse

-Okey, je veux des échantillons pour les soumettre aux reines

-A vos ordres mon capitaine.

La métamorphe prit son ordinateur et commença ses recherches sur internet.

-Tu fais quoi ? demanda son traqueur préféré bon d'accord elle n'en connaissait qu'un seul mais si elle avait rencontré d'autres il serait sûrement son préféré.

-Je faisais des recherches, convoques les rois et reines dans une heures et demi le temps que je fasse ce que j'ai à faire.

Une heure et demi plus tard les monarques vampires attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée de la métisse que se faisait désirer. Elle arriva en tremble dans la salle des trônes et toussota pour avoir l'attention des vampires présents.

-Mesdames et Messieurs je vous présente la gamme d'aliments pour vampire ayant une petite faim.

Aussitôt des gardes entrèrent dans la salle poussant plusieurs charriots.

-Alors tout d'abord nous avons dû salami version Volturi servit sur des canapés de pain hématique. Approchez n'ayez pas peur, venez goûter vous retrouverez des saveurs oubliées.

Les rois intrigués prirent chacun une bouché, « c'est hum comment dire c'est salé » s'exclama Aro émerveillé. Caius, Marcus et les épouses furent eux aussi conquis par le premier amuse-bouche.

-Ensuite je vous propose quelque chose d'un peu plus relevé, avec ces globes oculaires au piment.

-Meraviglioso, (merveilleux) dit Sulpicia

-Je vous propose accompagné tout cela avec du sang alcoolisé et pétillant.

Le sang pétillant sembla transporter Caius et Athenodora.

Une demie heure plus tard Inaya avait fini sa présentation et attendait aux côtés de Chelsea le verdict des rois.

-Nous avons été agréablement surpris par votre initiatives mesdemoiselles, vous avez notre feu-vert pour le bal

Chelsea se retint de justesse de faire un câlin à Marcus à la place elle sauta dans les bras d'Inaya.

-Tu es définitivement un génie ma vieille,

Inaya se contenta de faire une révérence avant de s'en aller, sur le chemin elle croisa Alec, Faith et Jane. Si le premier lui fit un magnifique sourire qu'elle lui rendit, les deux autres la fusillèrent du regard. Mais elle s'en fichait royalement d'elles.

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plût. A la prochaine ;)**


End file.
